The Keeper's Way: Fear & DistractionsDoomed Love
by Cassandra Lange
Summary: A look at how, if ever, Spike and Buffy were to get together.
1. Default Chapter

The Keeper's Way: Fear and Distractions (1/2)  
  
*NOTE: Actually, this should be a warning. I own nothing except for the character of Violet, and suffice to say, she is based on me (pardon my ego). So, please excuse her tendency to be long-winded, and overly vague as to her reasons for an S/B union. The thing is, (and I might be stoned for saying this), I'm trying my best to base this on the reality of the show. Sort of. I tweaked it a little. You'll see Tara and Anya, but Joyce, Riley and Dawn are out of the picture. It just works for me, okay? Uh, ignore that hostility. So, the reason why (at the risk of a second stoning), is I'm trying to help the real writers along in case they ever do decide S/B belong together - and they do (more egomania on my part - okay, think of it as helping *you*, to visualize). I think that about covers it. Oh, yeah, this is a two-parter solely for the fact that in Part 1, I realized there was no conflict. It ain't real Buffy without a conflict, so you'll see the conflict (albeit it's lame, and I think a rip-off from some show I can't remember in my sleepiness, please don't sue) in Part 2. If you think Spike and Buffy getting it on is enough for you, just skip Part 2. Thanks for your tolerance.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
P.S. One small last note - it's in script format (although I'm not really sure how to *do* script format) because I just couldn't express myself any other way. Tried to stay as true to the show as possible, minus ads. Okay, no more of me!  
  
TEASER  
  
A dark form is seen lurking in what appears to be a library stuffed with large, leather-bound volumes. The only light is a flickering candle. Animal calls can be heard in the background. The form approaches one shelf, selects a volume and thumbs through it. It moves to the table where the candle sits in a brass holder. The candle is blue and on it are painted strange, Cyrillic symbols. The form lays the book on the table. It is open. The most prominent feature of the page is the word "Slayer" in ruby red.  
  
TITLE SEQUENCE  
  
INT. THE BRONZE - NIGHT  
  
BUFFY (yelling over the noise): I'm glad you came along, Will.  
WILLOW (likewise): What?  
BUFFY (still yelling): I said, I'm glad you came.  
WILLOW (likewise): What?  
Buffy gives up.  
BUFFY (mouthes): Wanna go?  
Willow nods in response, finishes her soda and stands, simultaneously pulling her jacket on. Buffy follows, and they leave. Shot of the same dark form from the teaser reflected in the mirror as they leave.  
  
EXT. THE BRONZE - CONTINOUS  
  
BUFFY: I'm really glad you came out for a breather, Will. I been kinda worried about you. All that studying.  
WILLOW: No need to worry about me. It's just ... crackdown study time, that's all.   
BUFFY: Why bother? You're always on top anyway.  
WILLOW: It doesn't hurt to put in that extra bit of effort, though. It gives you the edge.  
BUFFY: Well, I may not have the edge academically, but I'm pretty confident I'm edge-over in slaying.  
WILLOW (quick to agree): You're over the edge. There is no edge. You are number one in your field.  
BUFFY: Thanks, Willow.  
Suddenly, a vampire drops down as if from the sky. Buffy pushes Willow out of the way.  
BUFFY: Guess it's time to test that assumption.  
She kicks in him dead center in the chest and pulls out her stake. A quick jab through the heart and it dusts.  
BUFFY: Ha! I knew it!  
Staccato applause sounds from behind her. Buffy turns. It is the dark form. In the light, it is a young woman, twentyish, a little like someone's stuffy older sister/Byronic poet, dressed all in black. Her dark hair is pulled into a single braid that trails down her back and swings as she approaches.  
VIOLET: Nice. Only...  
Beat.  
VIOLET: Well, I hate to state the obvious, but really, you *are* wearing stilleto heels.  
Buffy and Willow both stare at her feet.  
VIOLET (when they don't make the connection): Don't you think you could have saved yourself time and energy by simply staking him when you kicked him?  
Buffy and Willow are still speechless.  
VIOLET: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Violet. I'm here to help you.  
  
INT. GILES' LIVING ROOM - SAME NIGHT  
  
Assembled are Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles and Violet.  
GILES: You're here to ... help Buffy, so you say.  
VIOLET: That is correct. I'm a keeper. You do know what that is...?  
No one but Giles nods.  
GILES: You protect one of the archives.   
WILLOW: Archives?  
VIOLET: Archives. Just a silly way of saying an overstuffed library situated in the middle of nowhere. What it is ... well, you know all of these volumes? (Gestures to Giles' bookcase) Well, there are thousands more like them, that may or may not be useful. Watchers' diaries, ancient texts, spell books, you see what I mean. Some of these things are more important than others. To minimize damage however, in the event of oh, say, - burglary - everything, criticial or otherwise, is stored randomly in secret places all over the world.  
XANDER: So you're like a secret librarian?  
VIOLET (smiling): Yes, Xander, I do believe that is the simplest way of saying it.  
XANDER: Wait, how did you know my name?  
Violet looks at Giles with a raised eyebrow.  
VIOLET: I know all your names. Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara. I know things about you, too.   
TARA: What things?  
VIOLET: Oh, let's see. (Thinks) Well, Anya is an ex-demon.  
XANDER: Lucky guess.  
VIOLET: Xander, you had crush on Buffy through most of high school. That is until you began to date Cordelia, whom you cheated on with...  
Turns to Willow.  
VIOLET: Willow. Who happens to be a witch. A good one, in fact. Not perfect, but good, with potential.  
Willow smiles.  
BUFFY: That still doesn't answer our question. How do you know all this stuff?  
VIOLET: I guard the archives. I don't believe your watcher never told you this. (Looks at Giles again) There are entries. On all of you. Once you are involved with the slayer, your lives are recorded in the diaries.  
BUFFY: Diaries?  
VIOLET: Watcher's diaries. And don't worry. Not your watcher. An anonymous watcher.  
ANYA: So we're like ... your bedtime reading?  
VIOLET: Of course not. I have to read the diaries in order to categorize them. I don't read them for fun.  
BUFFY: I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long night, and I'm not ready to discuss a freaky version of the Dewey Decimal System this late. (Looks at Violet) Not to be rude, Violet.  
VIOLET: Not at all. But first, the reason why I'm here.  
WILLOW: To help.  
VIOLET: Yes, to help. To help Buffy.  
BUFFY: What do *I* need help with?  
VIOLET: Buffy, you are a good slayer. But not an excellent one. You need to brush up on your vampiric lore and it wouldn't hurt for you to pursue an indept study of demonology.  
BUFFY: Huh?  
VIOLET: Besides which, you don't know any spells, do you?  
BUFFY: I don't think that's part of my job description.  
VIOLET: Not magic, Buffy. At least, not witchcraft. Basic things. Camoflauge, for instance.  
BUFFY: I can just wear that.  
VIOLET: We'll discuss this tommorrow.  
General silence.  
VIOLET: Just for your information, I will be staying with you and Willow.  
Shocked silence from Buffy.  
VIOLET: Come on.  
They exit, Buffy giving Giles a confused look.  
  
EXT. THE ROAD - CONTINOUS  
  
VIOLET: Oh, Sunnydale. I've read so much about it. This is a far cry from where I'm from.  
WILLOW: Where are you from? I mean, you have no accent, but mostly, like the Watchers...  
VIOLET: You would think England or someplace along those lines?  
WILLOW: Well, yeah. Except for the accent - or lack of one.  
VIOLET: Peru, actually. My parents are missionaries.   
WILLOW: Wow, so you live in Peru?  
VIOLET: In the jungle. That's where the archives are. It's the perfect hiding place.  
A noise from behind.  
SPIKE: Not so perfect.  
VIOLET (with comtempt): Spike. Or shall I say, William?  
Buffy and Willow exchange a look.  
BUFFY: You two know each other.  
Violet and Spike are circling each other.  
SPIKE: You've grown a bit since I last saw you, Violet love.  
VIOLET: Thank you, William. I was fifteen the last time you saw me, remember? Or should I say, the last time you tried to kill me? And I'm not your love.  
A smirk appears on Violet's face.  
VIOLET: Oh, yes, some things have changed about you since the last time we met, too.  
She looks at Buffy.  
VIOLET: For instance, now you have a new love. (Beat. Then, without warning, she smacks him across the head) And a new handicap. What's the matter? Dru not enough of a challenge for you? Now with the can't-kill-human chip?  
SPIKE (in pain): If you'd read more carefully, *dearest*, it wasn't my bloody *choice*.  
VIOLET: Everything is a choice, William.  
Turns to Willow and Buffy, who are in shock.  
VIOLET: Buffy, I'm quite tired. Point the way to your dorm room, please.  
They leave Spike, clasping his head in pain.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S DORM ROOM - MIDNIGHT  
  
Violet is asleep on the floor. Buffy tiptoes to Willow's bed and shakes her gently awake.  
BUFFY (in a whisper): Will.  
Willow turns over, murmurs something unintelligble and stays asleep.  
BUFFY (louder this time): Willow!  
She finally wakes up.  
BUFFY: I think there was something majorly weird about that whole Spike/Violet episode.  
VIOLET: Not at all.  
She reaches up and flips on the bedside lamp.  
VIOLET: Spike tried to kill me when I was fifteen. He also tried to burn down the archives. (Pause) Now that I think of it, the killing was indirect. He was just trying to burn down the archives. Not that that excuses it.  
BUFFY: Why would he do a thing like that?  
WILLOW: And now that you're here, won't he try it again?   
VIOLET (getting up): To answer Buffy's question - burning down the archives would mean that all of our information, our defenses, would go up in smoke. And to answer your question, Willow, no, he won't try it again.  
WILLOW: Why not?  
VIOLET: Two very good reasons. One, I've hidden the archives. I've ... cloaked it, so to speak. That's one of the things I'm here to teach Buffy. Second ... (looks at Buffy in her skimpy nightshirt) he has more reason to stay than to go. If I know William - and I do - his obsessions mostly win out over logic.  
Buffy self-consciously hugs herself.  
WILLOW: You really know a lot of stuff.  
VIOLET: I know my duty. My duty is to instruct Buffy as best as I can, while I'm here. You have to let me help you, Buffy. Trust me. I want to be your friend.  
BUFFY (reconciling herself to the fact): Okay.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S DORM ROOM - THE NEXT DAY  
  
VIOLET: Buffy. Buffy, wake up.   
Buffy groggily sits up in bed.  
BUFFY: What time is it?  
VIOLET: Late. Willow went to class already.  
BUFFY (alarmed): Oh, no, I'm late.  
VIOLET: No, you aren't. You don't have any classes until later. Plenty of time to work.  
BUFFY (still groggy): On what?  
VIOLET (slyly): You'll see. I'm going to be here for awhile.   
  
VARIOUS CLIPS OF VIOLET INSTRUCTING BUFFY ON LEVITATION, PROTECTION SPELLS, ETC. IN EACH, BUFFY FAILS HORRIBLY AND VIOLET LOOKS MORE AND MORE DESOLATE. INTERSPERSED ARE SHOTS OF SPIKE WATCHING. VIOLET NOTICES THIS. LAST CLIP IS OF BUFFY COLLAPSING INTO BED. VIOLET LOOKS THOUGHTFUL, THEN LEAVES QUIETLY.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT   
  
SPIKE: What are you doing here?  
VIOLET: What do you think, Spike? I'm certainly not contemplating crypt-hunting.  
SPIKE: What do you want?  
VIOLET: Testy, aren't we? Kill the messenger before getting the message? (Pause) But then again, killing is out of the picture. For now.  
SPIKE: Give me the bloody message.  
VIOLET: Actually, there is no message. I just want to talk to you.  
SPIKE: Talk, I'm listening.  
VIOLET (making herself comfortable): It's about Buffy...and you.  
Spike, interested in spite of himself.  
SPIKE: What of it, keeper?  
VIOLET: I've really gotten to know Buffy, and the others, in the time I've been here. I feel...I think...Well, I could call them my friends now.  
SPIKE: Wonderful for you. So?  
VIOLET: Friends want what's best for friends. For Buffy...I think that's you.  
Spike, extremely interested.  
SPIKE: What's the catch, keeper? You were ready to kill me that first time.  
VIOLET: You were ready to do the same to Buffy.  
Her point is taken.  
VIOLET: I truly believe that if Buffy were to...if you and she were together...she'd be much stronger than she is now. Emotionally, I mean. That equals a stronger slayer. As of now...I've said it once, but I'll say it again. She's good - but not good enough. After the mess Angel left her in...the only person I think can help her is...  
SPIKE: Me.  
VIOLET: Absolutely.  
Beat.  
SPIKE: Why do I still feel the stake creeping up behind me?  
VIOLET (a bit angry): Fine. Believe whatever you want. But hear this - I came here to help Buffy in anyway I could, to make her the best slayer she can possibly be. Now, I feel she's my friend, and I am doubly determined to make that intention a reality. She's being held back, distracted, and the only person who can help her break free is you. Now, you know you're in love with her. I'm giving you a way in.  
Spike, still unbelieving.  
VIOLET: You said that if she gave you the slightest indication...  
SPIKE: I know what I said.  
VIOLET: Do you? (Pause when he doesn't answer) Do you, you bloody fool?  
Beat.  
SPIKE: What's your plan?  
Violet smiles.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S DORM ROOM - DAY  
  
BUFFY: You saw what?  
VIOLET: Two vampires disappearing into an underground tunnel. They looked sinister.  
BUFFY: Sinister. There's an adjective.  
VIOLET: Buffy, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to test the new crafts I've taught you.  
BUFFY: Oh, yeah, like I am so ready to hurl stuff with my mind.  
VIOLET: Why not? Try it.  
BUFFY (giving in): All right.  
She concentrates on a large textbook sitting on top of her desk. The textbook jiggles, begins to move.  
VIOLET: Good, very good.  
Buffy, concentrating harder. The textbook slides across the desk, then falls off the edge. Buffy sighs.  
VIOLET: No, no. (She gets up and puts it back on the desk) That was very good.  
Buffy sighs again and sits on the bed.  
VIOLET: Oh, Buffy, if you'd only have more confidence in your abilities...  
BUFFY: But I do. Have confidence, I mean. It's just...I always thought my abilities were, like, kicking and punching and staking.  
VIOLET: Not to mention making witty rejoinders.  
BUFFY: Exactly. But all this...telekinesis, and making things go invisible, that's more Will or Giles.  
VIOLET (sighing): No, Buffy. That's your realm, as well. I'm not asking you to avert an impending disaster with a complicated Latin ritual. Just the basics, Buffy. Things that can help you in a crunch.  
BUFFY: A crunch? Violet, I think you've been around us too long.  
VIOLET (smiling, then more serious): What's holding you back?   
BUFFY: Nothing. Why do you ask?  
VIOLET: Buffy, I think I know you better than you realize. You're distracted. (Beat) Is it Angel?  
BUFFY (obvious that it is): No!  
VIOLET: It's been some time now.  
BUFFY: I know. (Quieter) But I still think I hear the sound of his voice, sometimes. And sometimes, I need him so much...  
VIOLET: Maybe it's time for a new...interest.  
BUFFY: You want me to start dating again? Gee, Violet, you really have been around too long.  
VIOLET: I'm only doing what any friend would do.  
BUFFY: I know. And I think you're a great friend for doing it. But, I can't.  
VIOLET: You can. Like everything, you're just scared.  
BUFFY: And who would you suggest?  
VIOLET (after a brief silence): Why not Spike?  
Incredulous silence from Buffy.  
BUFFY: Are we talking about the same vamp?  
VIOLET: You weren't talking.  
BUFFY: How could you even suggest...? Spike is a killer.  
VIOLET: Buffy, can you honestly say that he has done anything that Angel has not done?  
Buffy, as if about to speak, but stops. Silence.  
VIOLET: So, why should it surprise you when I suggest that perhaps you and Spike could be a couple?  
More silence.  
VIOLET: Buffy.  
BUFFY (sighing): I was just thinking about how much I hate it when you're right. (Beat) You're always right.  
VIOLET (smiling): I'm not always right.  
BUFFY: Why the sudden change about Spike? Just a couple weeks ago, you two were at each others' throats.  
VIOLET: So were you two, if I recall my readings correctly. And then Spike decided...  
BUFFY: He had a crush on me. Ew.  
VIOLET: Yes, and that for you, he'd change. Isn't that a good first step?  
BUFFY: I don't know...Spike? And me? I can't see it.  
VIOLET: I can.  
BUFFY: You're acting like a mom.  
VIOLET: Yes, I suppose I am.  
BUFFY: All right then, *mom*, I'll be nice to him.  
VIOLET: Wonderful, and you know...  
BUFFY: You have my best interest at heart.  
VIOLET: It's nice to see you're catching up.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Spike are on patrol.  
  
SPIKE (a little nervous): Did...did Violet talk to you?  
BUFFY (twirling a stake): Uh, yes.  
Brief silence.  
SPIKE: I...  
BUFFY: I...  
Both are embarassed.  
SPIKE: You first, pet.  
Buffy takes a breath.  
BUFFY: You know, I was freaked out. When you said...it.  
SPIKE: When I told you I love you.  
BUFFY: When you told me you loved me.  
SPIKE (forcefully): No. When I told you I *love* you. Present tense, baby.  
BUFFY (not bothering to correct herself): I was so thrown, I didn't think. Of course, it just came out of nowhere.  
SPIKE (snorts): Everyone but *you* knew, honey. Bloody hell, it took me forever to figure it out, but I did!   
BUFFY (walking a few steps away): Violet knew, of course. That first night - she already knew.   
SPIKE: She's the keeper. It's her job to know. Anyhow, where is this leading? I'm scrumming for some violence.  
Buffy looks at him, and sees in his face that the last phrase is a cover-up. He wants to see this through.  
BUFFY: She has this theory.  
Beat.  
BUFFY: She thinks that if you and I... if you and me...if we...  
She looks embarrasedly at Spike, who's also looking away.  
BUFFY (softly): Spike?  
No answer from Spike. Buffy, frustrated, begins to walk away. Spike turns and grabs her arm.  
SPIKE: Buffy. (with emotion) Buffy.  
They kiss passionately. Then, they slowly drop out of the shot.  
  
INT. GILES' LIVING ROOM - THE NEXT AFTERNOON  
  
Giles can be heard in the kitchen. Buffy and Violet are thumbing through some large books.  
  
VIOLET (in a whisper): What happened?  
Buffy looks behind her, supposedly at Giles.  
GILES (OS): What did you say the creature looked like?  
BUFFY (uncertainly): Uh, big. Ugly. Demon-y.  
Violet looks at her with a puzzled expression. Buffy shrugs.  
GILES (OS): Did it have animal characteristics?  
BUFFY (looking at Violet, who is nodding): Yes. Yeah, I'd said - animal-y.  
GILES (OS): Violet, do you have any ideas?  
VIOLET: Yes, Giles, in fact I do, but I won't be sure until I can cast an identity spell.  
Giles walks in with a cup of tea. He takes a sip.  
GILES: An identity spell? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that.   
VIOLET: It's a spell that can identify the demon I'm thinking of.   
GILES: Oh. Does it work for every type of demon?  
VIOLET: Yes, usually. But I'll need... (she grabs a pad of paper and a pencil)...fresh rosemary, saffron, tarragon, white pepper, sage, and galanga.  
BUFFY: Sounds like a marinade.  
Giles looks at the list.   
GILES: Well, most of these ingredients are simple to locate, except for galanga.  
VIOLET: Asian specialty store. Sure to carry it.  
GILES: I'm afraid we don't have that many in Sunnydale. We'd have to drive all the way to the other side of...  
VIOLET: Thank you for volunteering. Buffy and I will stay here and try to do it the old-fashioned way - through research.  
Giles looks confused. Violet begins ushering him out.  
VIOLET: Did you ever know, I think you're a fantastic watcher.  
She hands him his coat, opens the door and takes his tea cup.  
GILES: Really. Why, thank you.  
VIOLET: Yes. Drive safely.  
She practically slams the door in his face. Turns to Buffy.  
VIOLET: I HAVE TO HEAR IT ALL!  
She runs and jumps onto the couch beside Buffy.  
BUFFY: I don't know what to tell.  
VIOLET: What would you tell Willow?  
BUFFY (considering): About this? Nothing.  
VIOLET: Buffy. Anne. Summers.  
BUFFY: All right, all right. Since you set us up...  
VIOLET: How delightfully teenage.  
BUFFY: ...I guess you have a right to some details.  
Expectant pause from Violet.  
BUFFY: I never thought I'd kiss Spike.  
VIOLET: Oh, goodness!  
BUFFY: Or sleep with him. In a cemetery.  
Stunned silence from Violet.  
BUFFY: Violet?  
Silence.  
BUFFY: Violet!  
Violet hugs Buffy fiercely.  
VIOLET: I'm so happy. For both of you!  
Buffy is looking embarassed.  
VIOLET: I know it's odd for me to be acting this way. I mean, the former dispute I had with Spike and all. But, watching him, so pathetic, so disgustingly *sad*, pining away, I suppose it struck a chord with me somewhere. Especially since it so eloquently paralleled your situation.  
BUFFY: My situation?  
VIOLET: I told you. I'm here to improve you, not coddle you. But I saw, after quite a while, no improvements were going to be made if you were fifty percent gone the majority of the time. And then, we became friends, and I began to think, as you might say, in 'friend-mode'. How to best heal a friend who's gone through an awful break-up and a bad rebound man?   
BUFFY: You know about Parker?  
VIOLET: Then, it all became clear to me. Seeing Spike around so much helped, of course. It triggered something. I remembered his feelings for you, and saw them as what they were...a solution. For both of you, actually. I won't lie. I'm not at the point where I'd feel comfortable calling Spike a friend, but I can safely say, I have thought this all out rationally. No one loses.  
She looks at Buffy.  
VIOLET: I'm sorry if it sounds a little cold and calculated. But that's how I work, Buffy, you understand, don't you?  
BUFFY: Everything's all weird. Last night, with Spike...it was...surreal is the only word I can think of. The way he said my name - it sent shivers down my spine. I'm talking in cliches! We didn't need any words. There was only emotion. I never looked at him that way before. I didn't want to.  
VIOLET: The fear.  
BUFFY: Yeah. Now I can name it - now I can fight it.   
VIOLET: Yes. I agree. *Now* you're ready to fight. You're here, all of you, one hundred percent. Everything's perfect.  
As if to demonstrate this, Buffy looks directly at the book she was scanning which lies on the coffee table. It jiggles slightly, then rises and floats steadily a few inches above the table. Violet claps her hands.  
VIOLET: That's my Buffy.  
They laugh.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE GILES' HOUSE - SIMULTANEOUS  
  
The back of a figure that looks like a disfigured, overgrown cherub peers in through the window. On its back are glittering silver arrows in a pouch that vaguely resembles an oversized human heart. It turns and on its grotesque face is an evil grin.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Keeper's Way: Doomed Love

*For disclaimer, see Part 1.  
  
The Keeper's Way: Doomed Love (2/2)  
  
GILES VOICEOVER: Previously, on Buffy, the vampire slayer.  
WILLOW: You are number one in your field.  
BUFFY: Ha! I knew it!  
VIOLET: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Violet. I'm here to help you.  
VIOLET: I'm a keeper. You do know what that is...?  
VIOLET: I know all your names. Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara. I know things about you, too.   
ANYA: So we're like ... your bedtime reading?  
VIOLET: Not at all. But first, the reason why I'm here.  
WILLOW: To help.  
VIOLET: Yes, to help. To help Buffy.  
VIOLET: I know my duty. My duty is to instruct Buffy as best as I can, while I'm here. You have to let me help you, Buffy. Trust me. I want to be your friend.  
SPIKE: You've grown a bit since I last saw you, Violet love.  
VIOLET: Oh, yes, some things have changed about you since the last time we met, too.  
VIOLET: I truly believe that if Buffy were to...if you and she were together...she'd be much stronger than she is now.   
SPIKE: When I told you I love you.  
BUFFY: When you told me you loved me.  
BUFFY: She thinks that if you and I... if you and me...if we...  
SPIKE: Buffy. (with emotion) Buffy.  
VIOLET: Yes. I agree. *Now* you're ready to fight. You're here, all of you, one hundred percent. Everything's perfect.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE GILES' HOUSE - DAY  
  
The back of a figure that looks like a disfigured, overgrown cherub peers in through the window at Violet and Buffy, laughing. On its back are glittering silver arrows in a pouch that vaguely resembles an oversized human heart. It turns and on its grotesque face is an evil grin.  
  
TITLE SEQUENCE  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT  
  
Sound of laughter. Spike is chasing Buffy around the crypt.  
  
BUFFY (laughing): Spike! No!  
Spike lunges at her, but she pulls away, giggling.  
BUFFY: Naughty, naughty!  
SPIKE: I should say the same about you, pet.  
He grabs her by her sweater and pulls her close.  
SPIKE: Off-guard?  
BUFFY: On purpose.  
They kiss.  
BUFFY: Ummmmm.  
SPIKE: I think so, too.  
He keeps on kissing her, but Buffy jokingly pushes him off.  
BUFFY: I'm supposed be patrolling.  
SPIKE (pouting): Well you can stake me then, doll, if it'll make you stay.  
Buffy playfully swats at him.  
BUFFY: It's my sacred duty.  
SPIKE: Blah, blah, blah. (he embraces her) Even the slayer needs playtime.  
BUFFY: Not while evil's afoot.  
SPIKE: What evil? It's been pretty quiet lately, especially for Sunnydale.  
BUFFY: That's when the big evil is usually brewing. I have to go.  
SPIKE (sighing): All right. Wait a bit and I'll join you.  
BUFFY: Better hurry, or I might get bored and leave.  
Spike slaps her on the behind.   
SPIKE: Don't.  
She pretend-punches him as he runs off.  
  
EXT. THE UNIVERSITY - SAME NIGHT  
  
Willow and Violet are walking back to Buffy and Willow's dorm.  
  
WILLOW: I can't believe Spike and Buffy are a couple.  
VIOLET: It's doing wonderful for Buffy's performance. (pause) In combat.  
WILLOW: Who ever thought? Buffy and William the Bloody.   
VIOLET: I admit, when I first thought of it, it seemed farfetched. But, then, I thought about it more, and it just clicked.  
WILLOW: I just can't get over the shock.  
VIOLET: It'll take awhile. I'd like to stay around and talk you through it, but my work here is done.  
WILLOW (stopping): No, really? You're actually going back to Peru?  
VIOLET: I have to. That cloaking spell isn't going to last much longer, and I don't think there's anything left to teach Buffy that Giles can't handle. I can't let the archives fall prey to any wandering miscreant.  
WILLOW: We'll miss you. Really, you're like this really great friend now. And a matchmaker, too.  
VIOLET: I don't think that latter is in my job description.  
A girl's scream pierces the night. Violet and Willow make eye contact, then run towards the sound.  
GIRL: You sick, two-timing pig!  
BOY: You airheaded, pea-brained...yutz!  
GIRL: Yutz? Yeah, for dating *you*, you sleaze!  
She hits him over the head with a textbook. A small group of students stand watching them fight.  
GIRL: I wish I'd never met you! I wish you'd never been born!  
BOY: Ditto to you!  
GIRL: UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
BOY: OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
They stomp off in opposite directions.  
VIOLET: What happened? What's the matter?  
GIRL IN CROWD: They just started going at it. It was so weird.  
WILLOW: What were they fighting about?  
GIRL IN CROWD: That's just it. They just started. I mean, one minute, all lovey-dovey, the next, it's bloody murder.  
VIOLET: They just started fighting - no reason?  
GIRL IN CROWD: Yeah. I mean, usually Toby and Darren are the sweetest couple you'd ever see.They were all over each other, all the time. Then, boom!  
Violet contemplates this.  
WILLOW: But no one was hurt?  
Girl in crowd shakes her head.  
VIOLET: Think carefully. Before they began arguing, did either one touch the back of their ear? Like it was in pain?  
GIRL IN CROWD: Yeah, Toby said something had pricked her behind her left ear. She asked Darren to look at it. He said he felt a small knick behind his left ear, too, but no one paid attention until Toby kicked Darren.  
WILLOW: Violet?  
VIOLET: Thank you. Lover's tiff. Sure it'll be resolved tommorrow. Tonight, even.  
GIRL IN CROWD: Hope so. Hate to see a great couple like them break up over nothing.  
Violet pulls Willow away.  
VIOLET: I may not be leaving so soon. I think we have a problem.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
Buffy and Spike are patrolling, but still playing tag.  
  
BUFFY (singsong): Catch me if you can...  
SPIKE: Oh, you're wicked. No respect for the dead.  
BUFFY: Don't you just love that in a woman?  
SPIKE (mischievious grin): Yes.  
Buffy sprints away.  
  
CUT TO: INT. GILES' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles, and Xander are listening to Violet read from a large book.  
  
VIOLET: For lack of a better name, he is known as the 'Anti-Cupid'. He is a warped version of Cupid - disfigured, where Cupid is perfect, ugly where Cupid is beautiful. In place of love, he sows hate. He accomplishes this through silver arrows bathed in a poison that replaces love in the heart with hate. They are shot into the back of the ear, where the mixture causes voices to whisper misgivings about one's beloved.  
  
  
CUT TO: EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
SPIKE: Come out, come out wherever you are!  
BUFFY: Like it's that easy!  
She flips backward and away.  
SPIKE: I love it when you do that!  
  
CUT TO: INT. GILES' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
VIOLET: He targets at random, but he especially seeks out 'doomed love' - love where there is already a foundation of doubt. It is upon this foundation that he builds, drawing on the lovers' uncertainties.  
  
  
CUT TO: EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
A shadowy figure is lurking behind the gravestones, watching Spike and Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: Caught you!  
BUFFY: You cheated!  
SPIKE (mock-indignant): How?  
BUFFY: All right. (she wriggles out his arms) I did!  
She runs off giggling.   
BUFFY: Come and get me, lover!  
Spike laughs.  
SPIKE: When I catch you again...  
BUFFY: Less talk, more chase!  
  
CUT TO: INT. GILES' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
VIOLET: If left unchecked, hate can build to the point where the only option the lovers feel is valid...is to murder the other. At all cost.  
They all stare at each other, thinking the same thing.  
  
CUT TO: EXT. GRAVEYARD - NIGHT  
  
The figure steps out of shadow. It is the Anti-Cupid.  
  
BUFFY: Spike? (looks around) Where are you?  
She walks out from behind a gravestone. Spike jumps her from behind, and they both fall to the ground.  
SPIKE: Got the slayer pinned, have I?  
BUFFY (twisting to look up at him): Not for long, I assure you.  
The Anti-Cupid steps forward and shoots an arrow. It pricks Spike behind the right ear and vanishes.  
Spike: Ouch. (grabs his ear) Are there mosquitoes in Sunnydale?  
BUFFY: Are you all right? Can I kiss it better?  
The Anti-Cupid shoots a second arrow, which amazingly hits Buffy behind the left ear and disappears.  
BUFFY: Ow. Something bit me.  
Momentary silence.  
DREAM-LIKE BUFFY VOICE: What are you doing? Spike's straddling you! You're exactly where he wants you, exactly the way he wants you. Vulnerable. He's going to kill you. Look in his eyes!  
DREAM-LIKE SPIKE VOICE: You bloody idiot! The slayer's been playing with you, literally. This was all a ploy to stick a stake through your chest. She's tried every other plan. This is her final one. And it worked. Or did it? You still have a chance. You're on top! Kill her before it's too late!  
Spike growls. Buffy kicks him off her.  
SPIKE: You!  
BUFFY: You!  
She takes out a stake.  
SPIKE: You abhorrable tramp!  
BUFFY: You murdering bloodsucker!  
SPIKE: I gave you my heart and you ripped it out!  
BUFFY: Not yet, Spike. And on second thought, no thanks! I'll just drive a piece of wood through it!  
She lunges at him, but he ducks out of the way.  
SPIKE: You thieving hussy!  
BUFFY: Thieving? You're the one who steals all my stuff, you obsessive-compulsive...loser!  
SPIKE: Stole my heart! My good intentions!  
He slaps her across the face. She kicks him in the chest.  
BUFFY: Well, what about you? Every other minute you're thinking up a way to kill me. Think *that's* nice?  
SPIKE: I stopped thinking that months ago!  
BUFFY: Sure!  
She punches him in the face, and he shoves her away.  
SPIKE: I thought if I was nice, like a good, well-behaved dog, maybe...  
He narrowly misses the stake. Buffy screams in frustration.  
SPIKE: But then I realized, this was your new plan. The best way to get rid of this big bad...was to shag him first!  
He jumps out of the stake's way and pounds Buffy on the back.  
BUFFY: *My* new plan? This was your plan, from the beginning! How did you do it? How did you convince Violet to help? Enchant her? And me, I fell for it!  
They exchange punches.  
SPIKE: Tell me one thing, Buffy. Was this to make my death all that more painful?   
BUFFY: I have no idea what you're talking about, but you, death and pain in the same sentence is good enough for me!  
This time, she runs screaming to stake him, but then the Scooby gang and Violet appear.  
VIOLET: Buffy, no!  
Buffy is momentarily distracted. Spike slaps the stake out of her hand and pulls her to him, facing the others. He has morphed into his game face.  
SPIKE: It's time to die, baby.  
WILLOW: Spike, please, no!  
XANDER: You couldn't kill her, could you? You...you... (the words get caught in his throat)  
ANYA: You love her!  
TARA: Think of that! You love her! You love Buffy!  
Spike pauses, looking at Buffy, long enough for Violet to raise her hand.  
VIOLET: Get away!  
Spike falls backward, as if pushed by some invisible force. Giles and Willow run to help Buffy.  
GILES: Someone get the rope!  
Xander, Anya and Tara quickly tie up Spike, who growls.  
SPIKE: Damn you, slayer! You've ruined it again! (looks at Violet) I forgot your telekinesis, keeper.  
The others all look at her.  
VIOLET: We have to get them somewhere safe.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - NIGHT  
  
Spike is tied up. Everyone, except Xander and Anya, is standing around, Giles restraining Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: This is my chance! Let me at him!  
Spike snaps at her with his teeth.  
SPIKE: Come and get me, goldilocks.  
VIOLET: Enough, both of you!  
They fall silent.   
VIOLET: Can't you see this for what it is? A spell. No more, no less.  
SPIKE: I was under a spell, when I thought she loved me. Sickening.  
BUFFY: My sentiments exactly.  
WILLOW: Buffy, I hate to say this, but...you and Spike were perfectly happy before this. You were happier than I've seen you lately. What you and Spike have, I think is real.  
TARA: And Spike still knows he has feelings for Buffy. It's just that there's so much doubt clouding his mind right now. Artificially exaggerated, by the way.  
VIOLET: I know how to reverse this.  
Xander and Anya appear, dragging the fighting couple from before in.  
VIOLET: You have to be willing. What happened to you - the doing of the Anti-Cupid - it replaces love with hate, but not all at once. Spike, back there in the cemetery, when we said you loved Buffy, you paused. Inside of all that confusion, that truth remains.  
Spike is silent.  
VIOLET: Now watch.  
She takes a small brown pouch from her pocket.   
VIOLET (to the boy and girl): Come here.  
They walk towards her, scowling at each other. She shakes a little of the contents of the pouch, a gold powder, into her hand, then blows it into each of their faces.  
VIOLET: Let the doubt subside. Look, and truly see.  
The boy and girl look at each other.  
GIRL: Darren.  
BOY: Toby.  
They hug. Violet smiles, snaps her fingers. They collapse, still holding each other.  
VIOLET: Xander, Anya, can you put them back exactly as they were? That way, they'll only vaguely remember. Tara, Willow, could you help them?  
Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara do as they're told. They exit with the sleeping couple.  
VIOLET: Now, you two.  
BUFFY (shaking her head violently): No way. That thing's gonna knock me out cold so that he can drain me dry. Forget it.  
SPIKE: She wouldn't hesitate to stake me the moment I closed my eyes!  
BUFFY: Grrrrrr!  
SPIKE: Roarrrrrr!  
VIOLET (sighing): You have to take that first step. You saw them. They approached me. It showed that they had an interest in salvaging their relationship.  
BUFFY: What relationship? He's an undead, swaggering, arrogant, serial killer-cum-kleptomaniac!  
SPIKE: And she's a whiny, uptight, holier-than-thou tart!  
BUFFY: Vampire!  
SPIKE: Slayer!  
Silence. Giles lets go of Buffy. She doesn't make a move towards Spike.  
SPIKE (in a whisper): What would my life be without you?  
BUFFY (gently): I think I need you.  
Buffy walks toward Spike. When she reaches him, she traces the side of his face with one finger. Violet walks up behind her.  
VIOLET: Buffy.  
When she turns, Violet blows some powder in her face, then Spike's.  
VIOLET: Let the doubt subside. Look, and truly see.  
Buffy looks at Spike. A small smile creeps up on her face.  
BUFFY (breathlessly): Spike.  
SPIKE: My honey love.  
They kiss. Giles groans.  
BUFFY: You're all tied up? Giles, why is Spike all tied up?  
She begins to undo the rope.  
BUFFY: On second thought...  
She and Spike make eye contact. Violet smiles knowingly.  
VIOLET: I think my work here is done. Giles, a late night snack?  
GILES: Well, I...  
Violet is ushering him out.  
BUFFY: Violet.  
Violet turns.  
SPIKE: Thank you.  
BUFFY: Really, thank you.  
VIOLET: Don't mention it. Thank *you*, for finally being more than words on a page. Being a keeper is lonely sometimes, you know. I'm glad we met, at last. (winks) Don't stay up too late.  
Buffy and Spike laugh.   
  
EXT. OUTSIDE SPIKE'S CRYPT - CONTINOUS  
  
Violet stands a moment, looking up at the stars.  
VIOLET: I'm glad it all worked out for the best. I might even be back.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
